Arrange marriage of sea and sky
by drackon23
Summary: Thalia and Percy are being forced into a marriage there is no way out of. What will happen after they are married


**Percy's POV**

I was called to Olympus and when I got there I saw Thalia there. I went up to her and hugged her since she joined Artemis hunters and I don't see her a lot. Zeus then said "Percy and Thalia you two are the strongest demigods and you must be wed and become gods after your wedding" my mouth fell I looked over to where Thalia was and her mouth was open too. I said "I can't marry Thalia she's a hunter, were 16, and I don't even love her for more than a sister!" Poseidon said "Perseus Artemis relieved her duties and you two will be married no matter what" Thalia said "What if we refuse to be married" Zeus said "you have no say and you will get married in two days that's final Thalia step forward" Thalia did and a ring flew to her finger it was gold 14 carrots it had an electric blue diamond with small white ones around it was engraved Thalia and Percy. Thalia tried to take it off but it didn't come off Athena said "you will move into a new cabin we had just built and you will live together you will do everything together or you both get hurt, Perseus by electricity and Thalia by Water" and we were teleported to a new cabin it was amazing it was a mansion. I tried to leave my cabin but I was thrown backwards I saw one door I opened it and there was one king size bed there and a note. The note said "Dear Percy and Thalia, you two must sleep next to each other or I will interfere love, Aphrodite" I groaned and went to show Thalia the note she yelled I went back to bed. Thalia entered and said "scoot over" I did and she lay next to me and I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw my arms were wrapped around Thalia and she was snuggling in my chest I jumped away from her and I fell on floor waking her up "oh come on Percy" she said. "Thalia we have to tell annabeth" I said she sat up and said "yeah"

**Thalia's POV**

Percy said "Thalia we have to tell annabeth" I felt a bit of jealously go through me I sat up and said "yeah". We exited are cabin and headed to the Athena I saw annabeth there I told Percy to wait outside. I sat down on here bed and showed her the ring she jumped up and said "Your engaged" I nodded "to who" Annabeth said carefully, I said "Percy" she turned pale and yelled "what!". She slapped me and said "get out!" I left her there I told Percy what happened and he tried to talk to her but her brothers wouldn't let him in. We headed to the pavilion and told everyone about was going to happen Aphrodite girls screamed when they heard wedding. Percy headed to are cabin with me following him he sat down on the sofa I sat next to him I knew he was thinking about Annabeth I sat next to him and he looked at me I said "still thinking about Annabeth" he nodded and I crossed my arms and said "Percy I see no way out of this so let's at least try to be happy married" he said nothing I said "Percy you can choose me and we can try to be happy or you can choose annabeth and not have a happy marriage with me" he didn't respond I said "you have till tomorrow to tell me your answer" I went upstairs and fell asleep in our room. I woke up it was Thursday, Percy was sitting up watching TV in our room I turned to him and said "Percy remember you have to tell me your answer" he turned off the TV and turned to me he took my hand and said "I choose you Thalia" I smiled and went to my drawer to change. I changed into a black v neck, white skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and some black converse. I waited for Percy in the living room. Percy came wearing a sea green t-shirt, black shorts, and black vans.

**Percy's Pov**

I went to sit down at my table with Thalia across me I said "when are we going to get the clothes for the wedding" she smirked and said "Aphrodite said she was going to come today to take me shopping while your dad takes you shopping for your tux" I blinked at tux I said "a tux!" she smiled and said "yes" I said I" don't wear tuxedos" she rolled her eyes and said "you think I want to wear a dress" I frowned and said "no" "my point so man up" Thalia said. We finished are breakfast me and Thalia went to look for Grover to ask him to be my best man. I found him talking to juniper I said "Grover can I talk to you" he said "sure Perce" I said "Grover will you be my best man" he frowned and said "I don't think I can hurt annabeth like that sorry Percy" I said "Don't worry about it I'll ask Jason". I left feeling a little hurt by my best friend Thalia knew I was hurt and she was trying to comfort me. We went to look for Jason and I found him training with Piper. I said "Jason can I ask you something" he said "sure" I said "well Jason can you be my best man" he smiled and said "alright" I said "Thanks". We headed to the beach Thalia said "why are we going to the beach" I smiled and said "I want to help you get over a fear" Thalia froze and said "no" I smirked and carried her over my shoulder she was kicking and punching yelling "let me go now!" all I said was "no" we reached the beach I set Thalia down I held her and looked into her eyes and said "trust me Thals my father won't hurt his future daughter in law and I will never let him hurt you" she nodded hugging me tight. I picked her up bridal style and slowly descended into the water I could feel the water getting angry I yelled in my mind "stop it father she is your future daughter in law and you will not hurt her I won't let you, now you must deal with it just like I deal with having to marry her unwilling!" the sea began to calm I said "Thalia open your eyes" she did and I set her in the water. She realized nothing was happening to her she began splashing me. We were having an intense water fight I dove underwater and appeared behind her I turned her around and I noticed how close our lips where I moved away and said "I'm bored let's get out" she nodded.

**Thalia's POV**

We went back to are cabin I IM Aphrodite she appeared changing her make up I said "Aphrodite" she turned smiled and said "how is my favorite soon to be wed couple doing" I made no expression and said "fine but when were you going to get my ugh dress" Aphrodite smiled and snapped her fingers I saw the perfect dress and she said "I already have it" I smiled and said "what about Percy?" she snapped her fingers again and a tux came into view it was perfect too. I said "thank you" she smiled and said "get some more bonding time with your fiancé you do have a wedding tomorrow" I nodded and slashed through the image. I went to the living room and turned the TV on watching World War Z. Percy came down he sat next to me and said "ready for tomorrow" I said "ready as I'll ever be" he laughed I turned to look at him in the eye and said "Aphrodite already has my dress and your tux picked out" he frowned and said "tux" I laughed at him and said "you're just going to wear it for one day" he kept the frowned on his face I said "Percy how are we going to do this" he sighed and said "I really don't know Thals but we can get the wedding over with tomorrow" I said "yeah but there going to make us gods and married gods that can make demigods" he said "yeah I guess that can be a problem but what if we swear to not have an affair" I thought about and I said "I guess we can do that" he smiled and said "I swear to never have an affair" I smiled and said "I swear to never have an affair" and thunder rumbled. I smiled at Percy he looked at the TV screen


End file.
